The Dark Princess
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Taken from her family as a child, she never knew who her true parents were. That is until she got to Hogwarts where she finds what she's always wanted: The truth. AU
1. Chapter 1

Walking into his two year olds room he watches as she sleeps. Her incredibly dark brown hair, which such a dark brown it was almost black, was sprawled out around her tiny head on her pillow. She was clutching a slightly worn stuffed monkey to her chest. He leans against the doorframe and watches her sleep. They had moved just a few short months after she was born as the Light and the Order had found them and they had to make a run for it. Her mother, who was also his wife as well as being a loyal comrade, was killed by a member of the Order as she ran down the hall to retrieve their sleeping child. He had shrunk all their bags and put them in his pocket then ran for her room and picked her up and stuck her pacifier in her mouth along with quickly bundling her up in a sweater and pants then swaddling her in a blanket with a hat on her head then he Apparated out of there and to a manor he had discovered and had prepared just in case.

He pushes himself off the doorframe and goes and turns on the nightlight in her room as she frightened of the dark then he closes the door and heads to his study where a few of his most loyal comrade's were waiting for him.

"Ainsley sleeping?" his second in command asks.

"Sound asleep. Get Beatrice in here. I need to speak to her." He says to one comrade closest to the door.

"Right away." He says.

He goes and finds Beatrice out back and he motions to her to follow him.

They both appear a moment later in the study.

"You wish to see me?" she asks.

"Yes, I need you to watch Ainsley for me. Keep her safe and if you have to run, run then once it's safe contact someone and we'll come to you."

"Anything for you and I'll be sure to do that." She says.

"Good. You may leave here now." She nods then leaves.

"We attack where the Order meets tonight. Get rid of them once and for all to ensure that Ainsley won't have to deal with them and their persistent pestering." He grunts.

They all nod and they all head out discussing the plans as they head over to where the Order meets not knowing that they had planned a raid of his home and that they planned to take the child and have a Light family raise her to be the perfect girl and not to worship the Dark but follow the Light.

**£Manor£**

Approaching the manor silently the Order quietly sneak in and all split up. A small group taking the upstairs and the other takes the downstairs.

Searching all the rooms they finally find the sleeping child in the forest green, silver and black room. The group leader snorts.

"Making her a Slytherin. Hopefully when she starts at Hogwarts in nine years she'll be placed somewhere other than Slytherin." The group leader said going over to the sleeping toddler and he gently picks her up.

"Daddy?" she mutters wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"No sweetie but we're taking you somewhere safe." He said walking out of the room as she starts pushing away.

"NO! WANT DADDY! AUNTIE BEA! AUNTIE BEA!" Ainsley screeches crying dropping her stuffed monkey on the floor.

Walking downstairs and heading down they see Beatrice being held at wand point.

"Let her go! Leave her alone! She's just a child!" Beatrice yells.

"She's being taken somewhere safe." The one still holding Ainsley says.

Beatrice grabs the wand being held to her and yells out the killing curse at a few of the Order members.

They all fight back and end up killing her then getting out of manor then set it ablaze to make the toddlers father think that she was dead.

Rushing away they take the little girl to the awaiting family to take her in.

Walking up to the door the Order member holding the toddler knocks on the door.

The door opens and an Italian looking women opens the door.

"Hey, how is she?"

"She's been sound asleep for the last half hour. Is her room ready?"

"Yes, right upstairs. Third door on the left." She says letting him in.

He nods and goes upstairs and lies her down.

"What are you naming her?"

"Christina. In Latin it means believer."

"Pretty name. We have to use the false memory charm on her making her think that you and Sergio are her parents and that her name is Christina. We also need to do the glamour charm on her to change her appearance so that if _He_ comes looking for her he won't be able to find her."

She nods allows him to do the charms on her. She watches as her long dark brown hair gets much shorter then goes to light brown with blonde highlights in it.

"Done. Be safe. As soon as I leave I'll be putting wards up for her own protection for a while just until we know that she's safe."

She nods and sees him out then watches from the window as he puts all the wards up.

He leaves after five minutes then she sighs and closes the shades.

**§Manor§**

Arriving back there after discovering that the Order wasn't there the girl's father walks up and sees the local fire department there.

"What's happening?"

"Are you the owner?" the fire chief asks.

"Yes."

"There was a fire and no one inside survived we found the remains of a child and young woman. I'm so sorry for your loss." He told him.

"No, they had to make it out." He stammers.

He was only gone for an hour and half. A fucking hour and half! That couldn't be happening! His baby girl couldn't have been dead. She couldn't have been!

His right hand man pats his back solemnly.

He pushes him off then stalks off.

They all leave and his comrade's look at each other.

"This was the Order's doing. They're making him think that they just killed his pride and joy. Now he's on a murderous rampage. He will not forget this and he will make sure he avenges his daughter. But for now all of you stay out of his way unless you want to tortured then murdered."

They all nod and leave him alone.

They all head to the manor of the right hand man with the toddler's father and they all sit around there while upstairs the toddlers father breaks everything in his sight and everything around him.

"We should…" one starts but gets cut off.

"We do nothing! He'll feels she's still alive soon enough. A parents always knows when their child is alive!" the second in command snaps.

They all nod and go on to do things that will keep them busy while the toddlers father continues his emotional rage.

Summing a book from across the room the second in command leans back against the leather sofa and starts reading his book when his wife comes in.

"Dear, your son is being stubborn. See if you can get him down for bed." She said coming in with their own stubborn two year old bouncing him to get him to sleep.

Both he and the supposedly dead toddler were born not even a month apart but sixteen days as she was born on May 20th and the boy June 5th.


	2. Chapter 2

**§Nine Years Later, May, 24****th**** 1991§**

Running into the small café with her seven year old little brother following close behind her, eleven year old Christi Polizzi squeals with excitement. She had just gotten her letter from Hogwarts that she had been waiting for since her birthday a few days prior. She finds her mother and runs over to her mother.

"MUMMY LOOK! MUMMY LOOK! IT CAME! IT CAME!" she squeals showing her mother the official letter as there were hardly any muggle's around.

"Well open it and see what it says sweetie." Nicole Polizzi said smiling at her "daughter".

She giggles and rips it open and reads it.

"I got in mummy! Oh can we go and get all my supplies soon? Please? Oh please mummy!" she begs.

"We'll go before school starts it's too soon to go." Nicole said causing her "daughter" to pout.

"Now don't pout. It will go by quickly." She said looking up as the bell over the door chimed and she saw someone who she didn't want to see walking in with his own son.

"Christi take Cristiano and go home right now."

"But…" she says getting cut off.

"Go!" Nicole snaps.

She nods and takes her Hogwarts letter and Cristiano's hand and leaves the café.

Nicole releases the breath she had been holding until she saw her children out of sight. She didn't want to risk her biological father's right hand man seeing her and recognizing her. She wasn't going to lose her daughter. She grabs her pad and pen and heads over to the table where the man and his own son had just taken a seat.

"Hello, I'm Nicole and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" she asks.

"Well Nicole, lovely to see you again it's just been to long since we last saw each other. Were those your children that just left?" Lucius asks.

"Yes, my daughter just got into school and she was very excited about it and wanted to show me."

"Hogwarts I presume?" he asks.

"Yes, who is this little strapping lad and where will he be going?"

"This is Draco and his birthday is in twelve days so we're still unsure of where he's going. I would prefer for him to go to Durmstrang but his mother wants him to go to Hogwarts. I lost out on that so he'll be attending Hogwarts."

"Lovely. Can I get you two something to drink?"

"That muggle fuzzy drink for Draco and I'll just have that plain clear drink."

"So a soda and water. I'll be right back." She says.

She goes and gets them then brings out their menus out to them along with their drinks then she heads over to her other tables to pick up the bill and her tip then she went right into the ladies room to let tears slide down her face.

She had to prevent Christi from getting to close to Draco for the fear of her finding out the truth of who she really was. She refused to have her find out that she kidnapped when she was two and had two charms placed on her for all her life and lied to all her life as well.

After a few long moments she collects herself then heads out and over to Lucius and Draco's table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks.

"Can I have the bacon cheeseburger please with chips?" Draco asks.

"Of course and for you Lucius."

"The chef salad."

She nods and takes the menus and goes to put their order in.

**£Later that night£**

"Sergio what are we going to do? Lucius is sending his son to Hogwarts and she's bound to find out the truth sooner or later from Draco. What are we going to do?" Christi hears her mother ask as she was creeping down the stairs to get something to drink.

"I don't know Nikki. We can send her to Beauxbatons Academy."

"No. I want her close to us."

"Well then we just have to hope and pray that she doesn't find out."

"I guess so. We also have to hope and pray that she doesn't end up in Slytherin like her no good father."

Christi covers her mouth and scampers back to her bedroom.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. They weren't her real parents. She had always had a feeling that she never belonged in that family and she just found out that she wasn't. She cried herself back to sleep dreading the next morning have to face them after finding out what she heard.

**§September 1****st**

Sitting in the compartment alone Christi leans her head against the chilly window as it was raining. She hadn't brought up the topic about what she heard with her parents that dreadful night. A knock on the compartment door tears her from her thoughts. She looks over and sees a blonde haired boy with stormy grey eyes standing there.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Not all. Go ahead."

"Thanks. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said extending his hand.

"Christina Polizzi but I like Christi better." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice meeting you. Pure blood family?" he asks.

She nods. She had just met this boy so she wasn't going to spill her troubles to him. Hell she wasn't going to tell anyone. She wasn't sure if her was muggle born, half blood or pure-blood. She wanted to know but she refused to bring it up to her parents.

"What House do you hope to get into? I personally want Slytherin. My family has been Slytherin's for generations." Draco says.

"I don't care. I think my parents will freak if I get put into Slytherin." She said.

Draco nods as they arrive at the Hogwarts Station.

**§Hogwarts, Great Hall, Sorting Ceremony§**

Christi was impatiently waiting her turn. She was standing there bouncing on her feet.

"Christina Polizzi." Professor McGonagall called.

Dumbledore sat up straighter once again and listened.

She stepped up and took a seat on the stool.

McGonagall put the hat on her head and stepped back.

"Hmm," the Sorting Hat says once again like he did for Harry. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….So where shall I put you?"

She balled her hands into fists and started thinking, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the Hat mused. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that-no? Well, if you're sure- better be- SLYTHERIN!" the Hat says.

Christi's heart dropped and she plastered on a fake smile then heads over to the Slytherin House table.

She looked over at Dumbledore and saw the look of pure worry on his face.

"You okay?" Draco asks.

"Not really. Hey who's that talking to Professor Quirrell?" Christi asks.

"My godfather and Potions professor. Professor Severus Snape. Stick with me and you'll do just fine in his class and will always be on his good side." Draco said as the feast started.

She nods and starts to fill her plate.

Up at the staff table Severus couldn't stop staring at the girl next to Draco. She looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Ainsley?" he mutters when he sees her laughing and smiling at something that was said.

The smile and the way her eyes twinkled she looked just liked Lucy.

"What was that Severus?" Minerva asks.

"Nothing." He says.

He first had to make completely sure that, that girl was Ainsley Lynn Riddle. He knew her father didn't want to give her his muggle father's last name but she would need a last name for schooling so he and Lucy used what was his last name but it suited her.

He also knew her father was searching for her. When he discovered she was still alive by a member of the Order they took hostage and tortured with the Cruciatus curse. He finally told that the girl was still alive but he refused to say where so after nearly a week of silence on where Ainsley was he was killed.

After the feast was through the Heads of Houses showed the first years to their common room.

The entire time Snape showed the first year Slytherin's to the common room he was watching the girl with Draco. She had to be Ainsley but she looked nothing like her. Ainsley had incredibly dark brown hair and hazel eyes but this girl had light brown hair with blue eyes.

Once he gets the first years there he goes back to his office and floo's over to Riddle Manor.

"Lucius where is the Dark Lord? I need to speak with him immediately." Severus said.

"Up in his study. What's wrong?"

"I think Ainsley has returned. She maybe in my house but goes by a different name and looks completely different. But she looks so much like Lucy when she laughs and smiles then her personality is much like Lucy."

"Are you sure?" Lucius asks as they both head up there.

"I'm about twenty percent sure. But a father will always be able to tell his child. I'll let him go into my memory and see her for himself." Severus said as they got to the study where the Dark Lord spent his days.

He knocks and waits.

"Go away." Voldemort growls.

"My Lord, I believe that Ainsley is at Hogwarts." Severus says.

The door flies open and the Dark Lord is standing there.

"In here. Now."

Severus walks in and the door flies shut and wards are put up as well as a silencing charm.

"Are you sure?"

"About twenty percent. But you can go into my memory and see her for yourself. After all a parent will always know their child."

"Sit down." He said.

Severus nods and sits.

"Ligillimens!" he casts.

He immediately is put into Snape's memory and sees the young girl he suspected was Ainsley. He stays until he gets up to the moment he flooed to the manor.

He pulls out and looks at him.

"It is indeed Ainsley. But how to approach her about her true life."

"If I may."

"Go ahead. You are after all her godfather as well."

"I say we let her find out on her own or let her come to me. Young Draco is taking her under his wing and telling her who's good to be with and who's not. I mean if she is anything like Lucy she'll be an incredibly smart girl and will start to figure things out on her own."

Voldemort doesn't say anything but he just walks away angry.

Severus sighs and leans back in the seat.

A while later the Dark Lord comes back looking much calmer.

"Are you okay my Lord?"

"Fine. Just slightly agitated. Just after not having my daughter for nine years and thinking about waiting to see her longer when she's finally returned agitated me. But yes, I do believe it is better for her to find out on her own. We don't need to frighten her."

"I agree. I must be getting back to the school now my Lord. I'll keep a close eye on Sely. I'll even make sure Draco keeps a close eye on her when they're not in class and in class." Severus said.

He nods as Severus leaves and heads back to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**§December§**

Christi was sitting out by Black Lake. For the last few weeks she had been having strange dreams for the last few weeks. She kept dreaming of the same man. He felt strangely familiar to her but she just couldn't place who he was. They had many conversations with each other. She mainly did all the talking. The first night it happened they just talked and got to know each other. Then every night after that she mainly talked about her so called family, her likes and dislikes, her dreams, her ambitions and she just talked about herself. But this night she had him talk about himself. She wanted to figure out this feeling of him being strangely familiar to her.

So that night they talked about himself slightly until she abruptly woke up with a start.

After that she couldn't get back to sleep so she left her dorm room and went out to the lake to think. She would sneak out there after every one of the dreams. She leans back against the tree and closes her eyes.

"Ahem. Miss. Polizzi, what are you doing out here so late?" came the highly familiar voice.

She looks over and sees the Potion's Master standing there.

"Woke up out of nowhere and couldn't get back to sleep. The fresh air usually helps me get back to sleep."

"Alright but you shouldn't be out here. Back to bed."

She nods and gets up then heads off back to bed.

Severus goes back to his quarters. He had to think about Ainsley. She looked incredibly confused when he just talked to her and over the last few weeks but she was always on point in class and he only had to call her a few times to get her to pay attention but other than that she was on point. He would have a talk with her tomorrow to see if she was alright and if she didn't open up to him he would have Draco talk to her about it as she would trust him more as they were the same age.

**§Next Day§**

Snape was sweeping through his classroom going from pair to pair looking in the cauldrons to look at their brewed potions to check to see if they did them correctly.

"Very well done Draco and Ain…Christi. Christi I would like to see you after class." He says glad he caught himself before calling her Ainsley.

"Sure thing Professor." She says.

He nods then sweeps off to another pair.

"What's the about?" Draco asks.

"He probably wants to talk about last night. He caught me by Black Lake. So he probably wants to talk about that." She says.

Draco nods and starts putting his stuff away in his bag.

The bell eventually rings and everyone leaves and Snape looks at Christi.

"Is everything okay Miss. Polizzi?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"You've seemed…distracted. Lately. Spacing out in class. It's not like you. If there's anything wrong you can talk to me about it or anyone else in the school for that matter."

She nods and gnaws on her lower lip.

"For these last few weeks. I've been having these dreams of a strangely familiar man. I'm guessing. I'm not really sure but he just feels so familiar to me. Like I know him and have some connection to him. But every night for the last two weeks I've been dreaming of him and we've been talking…well I do all the talking in the dreams. We've mainly been talking about my life and everything the last two weeks. We've just move on to talking about him but he seems very secretive about himself. I just don't know. He just feels really familiar to me." Christi explains nervously not sure why she just divulged everything to her Professor.

After a long moment of him not saying anything she knew she just made a huge mistake in telling him that. She really thought he would be able to help her but she just found out she was wrong and now she felt really stupid for telling him that he must have thought she was crazy now.

She gathers her stuff and head out of the classroom in tears. She goes right over to the library skipping Transfiguration. She finds a secluded corner and she sits on the floor pulling her knees up to her chest and buries her face in her knees and cries. Nothing was going right. First she finds out that her family really isn't her family and now these dreams. Nothing could go right.

She didn't even realize how long it had been until she feels someone put their arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, you okay? I never saw you in Transfiguration and its time for lunch." Came Draco's voice.

"No. Things in my life are falling apart. Plus my conversation with Snape went absolutely horrible. I really thought I could trust him but he just stared at me like I had lost my mind. Merlin I can't stand this."

"Alright, let me talk to him after school but for right now let's go and get lunch."

"Please don't talk to him. Please Draco." She begs.

"Alright. I won't talk to him."

"Thank you." She said.

They walk to lunch in a semi-comfortable silence when they hear clamoring around the Gryffindor table.

"The Great Harry Potter probably did something oh so great!" Draco sneers.

"He doesn't seem that bad. I mean he didn't ask for any of this."

"You're siding with…."

"No, I'm not. I was just saying."

He nods.

"So what are you doing for the holidays?"

"No idea. As of lately I haven't really felt like I belong at home but that's just me." She said.

"How so?" he asks.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She says softly pushing her food around her plate.

"You can trust me. If you tell me and want me to keep it to myself I will. We Malfoy's are trustworthy like that."

"No. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

He nods and lets the subject go.

Christi gets up and leaves the Great Hall and heads to dungeons and right into her room and lies on her bed hoping to get a nap in as she hadn't been sleeping much over the last few weeks.

She's asleep within a few minutes. No sooner then she falls asleep she starts dreaming.

"_Christi, lovely to see you again." The mysterious man says._

"_You to Marvolo." She says with a small smile the more she dreamt of this man and talked to him the more comfortable she felt around him._

"_What's the matter? You seem…I don't how to word it. Upset just doesn't seem to fit the bill."Marvolo said. _

"_It's nothing." She lies horribly. _

She had always been a horrible liar.

"_It's something. It shows in your eyes no matter how much you deny it."_

"_There is something. I just don't want to talk about it."_

"_Alright, I won't push it." Marvolo said._

"_Thank you. Alright. It's still your turn to divulge." She smirks._

_Marvolo smiles._

"_What else do you want to know?"_

"_What is your real name? I don't believe that Marvolo is your name."_

"_It's my middle name. But for right now let's just leave it at that for your own safety."_

"_How so?" she asks._

"_Let's just say in the real world I'm feared and if I was to put you in danger like that I would never forgive myself."_

_She nods and they walk along the grounds of the Manor of where they had always been when she dreamed of Marvolo._

"_It's lovely here."_

"_It is. You know you look very much like this amazing woman I used to know. You look very much like her when we were you age. We both went to Hogwarts together."_

"_Really? What was her name?"_

"_Lucy Bishop."_

"_The Slytherin Seeker?"_

"_That's her. You hear of her?"_

"_Only the greatest female seeker ever! I want to be as great as her one day. I would love to be like her. But only second years and above can join the house teams."_

"_Well I'm sure you'll make the house the team if you're anything like the quidditch player you say to be."_

_She smiles and goes pink in her cheeks._

_They continue walking around and talking until Marvolo stops and turns toward the Manor._

"_I must go now. Important business to attend to."_

_She nods and watches as he leaves._

Waking up Christi sits up and notices how cold and dark it is in her room.

She gets up and straightens up then heads out and notices that it was time for dinner and she made a run for the Great Hall.

She skids to a stop when she sees Snape standing outside the Great Hall.

"Professor." She said slightly breathless.

"You missed all your afternoon classes."

"I had a terrible headache so I went to lie down. I feel asleep by accident and I just woke up. I'm sorry professor."

"Unacceptable. Now go to dinner."

She nods then heads into the Great Hall and sits down for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting around reading the new book she had just gotten she sighs and gets up and heads upstairs and gets dressed in warm clothing as it was snowing out. She head downstairs and puts her down feather coat on along with the new scarf and wool knit hat her so called grandmother made for her along with the leather gloves Cristiano gave to her. She opens the door when her "mother" stops her.

"Where are you going Christina Grace?" she asks.

She was annoyed that Christi had been putting on a happy act and was denying it.

"Out for a walk." She said then left.

Christi sighs and walks through the village of where they live. She gets to the park where her mother used to take her as a child and she sighs and sits down.

"Well, well, well, well what do we have here?" Christi hears from beside her.

She looks over and sees Draco standing there.

"What do you want Draco?"

"Taking a stroll. Mother and Father are in the Caribbean on holiday. What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk. I can't stand being locked up in my house any longer. It has to do with what's bugging me. I felt like I couldn't breathe so I walked out of the house."

"Bummer." He said.

"Yea." She said as he sat next to her.

They just sat there in a comfortable silence for a while until her father comes storming over.

"Christina Grace Polizzi, what are you doing with the likes of him? Haven't your mother and I told you to avoid the Malfoy's at all costs?"

"Yes, but I don't care. He's nice and besides. Why should I listen to you? You've lied to me my entire life. Yes, I know the dirty secret that I'm not your kid. I heard you and mum talking the night I got my Hogwarts letter. You didn't want me ending up in Slytherin like my no good father but I did and since then you've been treating me differently so I've been acting differently." She snaps.

"Well sweetie…"

"Don't! Don't even say that you didn't mean what you said! Yes you did! Just leave me alone!" she says getting up and walking away in tears.

Draco gets up and follows her as seeing the man she always thought of as her father just stood there.

Draco catches up to her and he grabs her and pulls her into his arms hugging her.

"Gods Draco this isn't fair." She weeps into his chest.

Draco just hugs her and lets her cry.

After a few moments she calms down.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"No problem. Is that what you told Uncle Sev? What you just told your…ummm…I have no idea on what to call him."

"Yea and something else which I don't want to talk about either."

"Okay, well it's just me up at the manor. Do you want to come over and hang out? We can play Wizard's chest and keep busy for a while."

"Thank you but no. I should head home. I want to hang with my little brother. Even though we're not related he's still my brother."

Draco nods then looks at her.

"I understand. If you need anything just owl me."

She smiles and nods.

She heads home.

Walking into the house she quickly sheds her cap, scarf, gloves and coat then scampers upstairs.

She goes into her brothers room and looks at him.

"Hey, you wanna play that new board game you just got?"

"Yea! I'll set it up in the living room!" he cries happily grabbing _Mouse Trap_ and scampering downstairs.

Christi giggles and follows her brother.

**£Malfoy Manor£**

Draco heads up to his room and lies back on his bed Christi's words ringing in his head.

"If you keep thinking so hard you're going to get lines on your forehead and your head just might pop." Came the familiar voice.

Draco looks up and smiles seeing his pseudo uncle and hugged him.

"Sorry. Just thinking about something a friend said."

"Crabbe, Goyle, or Zambini was here?" Severus asks as the two head downstairs.

"No, I went for a walk in the village and ran into a friend and she was upset and her so called father came over and she said some stuff to him so it's playing over and over in my head."

"Oh and do I know this friend?"

Draco smirks.

"Christi Polizzi."

"And what did she say?" Severus asks.

"She said quote 'Yes, I know the dirty secret that I'm not your kid. I heard you and mum talking the night I got my Hogwarts letter. You didn't want me ending up in Slytherin like my no good father but I did and since then you've been treating me differently so I've been acting differently'. What does that mean? I asked if she told you that and she said yea but then she said she told you something else that she didn't want to talk about. What's going on? I mean she seems really upset over this. More so now that she told him that she knows."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I can't tell you what is going on Draco. What I can tell you is this: just make sure that you are there for Christi and when she's ready she'll talk to you. I'll try talking to her again and see if I can help her any."

"It's bad isn't it? Something bad is going on with her."

"Draco, drop it. Drop it until she is ready to come and talk to you about it. Right now she is really confused and things are really confusing for her right now. Don't push the subject with her right now."

Draco nods and sighs. He was just worried about her.

"Do you know where she is now?" he asks.

"She went home to hang out with her 'brother'."

Snape nods and heads over to where Christi lived.

Arriving there he walks up the path and knocks on the door.

It opens a moment later and Nicole looks at him.

"Yes can I help you?"

"Mrs. Polizzi, I'm Severus Snape, one of your daughter's professor's at Hogwarts. She came to me right before school let out for the holiday break with a personal matter that had her greatly upset and I just wanted to speak with her to see how she was doing." Explains Snape.

"You came all this way just to speak with her now? And I am her mother. Why didn't she come to me with this so called problem but come to you? And you came all this way just to speak to her?"

"I'm not sure ma'am but is she here and I was in the village visiting my godson." He tells her.

"Fine, I'll get her. Come on in out of the cold."

He nods and walks inside and waits just inside the foyer and waits.

A moment later Christi comes downstairs and looks at him.

"Professor!" she gasps.

"Miss. Polizzi."

"What brings you here?"

"Visiting some family and I just wanted to check on you."

She nods.

"Is there somewhere private we can speak?"

She nods and grabs her coat and everything then she heads out and waits for him to follow.

They silently walk down the little park nearby where Christi and Draco were before.

"So the problem you came to me about is it still happening?" he asks.

"Yea, but they've stopped since I've been home. If you can call it that. Not to mention tension with my parents…if I can call them that have been treating me differently ever since school started and I got put into Slytherin. Ever since I got my Hogwarts letter I just haven't felt like I belong there and I'm right. I don't."

"I heard."

"How!"

"Draco, I was visiting him and he voiced his concerns."

"Wow, that's really sweet of him."

"He cares deeply for his friends. He looks out for them and he's worried about you."

"I guess I can talk to him about what's going on."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that. You don't have to tell him everything. Just what you want to tell him."

She smiles and hugs him.

"Thank you." She says softly.

She knew that she could go and talk to him about anything and he wouldn't tell another soul.


	5. Chapter 5

The school started back up again quickly much to Christi's relief and Christi was getting ready for breakfast. She was pulling the sides of her hair back and sighs. She just wanted the year to end then get back "home". She and Draco had become best friends over the winter holiday break and he had asked his parents and they said she could spend the summer with them if she pleased which she accepted graciously.

When Snape heard that he become worried for his goddaughter knowing that there were other reasons of why Lucius and Narcissa had invited Christi to spend the summer holiday with them and that was so that the Dark Lord could be close to his daughter without her knowing who she really was until she approached Snape or hopefully in the future Lucius and Narcissa seeking the truth.

"Lucius are you sure about this? I mean she is just a child. You keep this from Draco why expose this to her. Besides she's confused with her life right now. Pushing this on her will only confuse and frighten her more!" Snape says looking at his friend.

"This would be good for her. Start showing her who she truly is slowly. Show her that she isn't that retched Christina Grace Polizzi but Ainsley Lynn Riddle." Lucius says in his eerie calm state of decorum.

"Lucius really. If the situation was reversed would you want Draco in her situation?" questions Snape.

"Of course not."

"Then don't do this to her!"

"It's already been arranged." Lucius said getting up from his seat and walks away.

Snape snorts then apperate's to just outside the school then he walks into the schools grounds and up to the castle.

Walking in and up the stairs he sees Christi and Draco walking to breakfast together laughing and smiling.

He smiles slightly at seeing Christi laughing and smiling and he thinks about her mother Lucy and how much she looked like her when Lucy was her age. He just hoped that for her sake that she doesn't find out that summer about her true lineage but he hopes that she finds out her true lineage later on in her life.

They walk past the Professor and smile then head into the Great Hall.

"Is just me or was he just smiling?"

"I think he was smiling. I do believe hell is freezing over." Draco laughs.

Christi starts laughing and smiles.

"I can't wait for summer vacation. I really owe you and your family for letting me stay with you this summer. I'm just not comfortable at home right now."

"Not a problem. Besides it will give you a chance to see all of the grounds of Malfoy Manor. What you saw was nothing compared to what it is."

"Wow." Was all she had to say.

Draco chuckles.

After they finish breakfast they both head off to class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you want to see happen next:**

**A} Their summer vacation**

** or **

**B} skip to their 4th or 5th year to where Christi finds out who she truly is**

**take your pick! ONE CHOICE per person and if you choice B please tell me what yr you want it to take place in!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A special thanks to lightbabe, Nizuna Fujieda, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Brdrama94 & LikeARiker-CrissColfer-Gaysex for their reviews and for their opinions on where I should go! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! **

* * *

><p><strong>§Fifth Year§<strong>

Heading to Potions a few minutes early Christi was determined to find out the one thing she's wanted since first year and that was the truth. She knew the Malfoy's knew it but at the moment she wasn't on speaking terms with Draco so he was out. She heads to the other person who seemed to know the truth and that was the Potions Master.

She walks up to his office door and knocks and waits.

"Who's there?"

"Christi Polizzi."

"Enter." He drones.

She opens the door and steps in and looks at the Potions Master.

"Is everything all right Miss. Polizzi?"

"I need to know the truth. I need to know who I truly am. I know that I'm not a Polizzi. Please. I just want the truth." She begs softly.

"Of course. Return here at promptly seven. Directly after supper and I will tell you want you want to know."

"Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome."

She nods and heads out into the classroom as the rest of the class starts filing in.

"What were you doing in there?" Draco asks smugly.

"Talking to Professor Snape about something personal."

Draco's attitude immediately shifts.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Just seeking the truth. We're going to discuss it after dinner tonight. I just need to know the truth."

Draco nods.

"I'll wait for you in the common room till you get back if you want to talk about it."

She smiles and nods.

"Thank you Draco. You're a really good friend."

"No problem and I'm sorry for what I said to your brother."

"It's fine. I over reacted. I'm just protective of him."

"I understand."

Snape sweeps into the room and starts the class every now and then looking over his shoulder at Christi. He was worried about how she was going to react to the truth that evening. He wasn't going to be surprised if she demanded that her so called parents be summoned so that she could have a screaming match with them and then when she finds out about the person who took was none only the Headmaster she wasn't going to be happy but he would get her out of there and to Riddle Manor to meet her father and get her to calm down.

**£Seven PM£**

Nervously walking into the Potions classroom Christi knocks on the office door.

"Who's there?"

"Christi Polizzi, Professor."

"Oh yes. Enter."

She walks in and takes a seat across from him.

"First off, I want you to tell me how much you know about your family anything and everything that you know."

"The only thing I know is that I was adopted when I was two and that they've raised me as their own since. But I hardly believe that."

"Well you shouldn't. You were abducted from your home when you were two by the Order. They then burnt the house to the ground to make it look like you and the woman watching you perished in the fire. When you were just a few months old your mother was murdered by them while she was trying to get to your room to protect you. Your real father rushed to get all of the family's belongings then he ran to get you. Once he got you he got you both out of there and to the home where you were abducted from."

"Why would the Order take me? I mean it's not like my father is the Dark Lord."

Snape was silent for a moment and Christi just looked at his expression and it was that, that gave it away.

"Wait he is?"

He nods.

"He would do anything for you to keep you happy and safe. On your second birthday you had gotten sick. He was going to go…_out_ but you cried and begged him to stay with you so he did. He laid in bed with you all night as you threw up and just held you until fell asleep at three am. You're his soft spot. So when you started here four years ago and at the welcoming feast when you were laughing and giggling I immediately saw your mother, Lucy, in you. You looked just like her with your eyes lighting up and twinkling when you laughed and smiled. That night I went to your father and told him. He wanted me to bring you but I told him it would be best if that didn't happen but for you to come to me."

"So is Christi my real name?"

"No. It's Ainsley Lynn Riddle, and your appearance has been altered as well as your memories."

"I knew it! Can you change that? Please. I need this. I'm sick of feeling like an outsider."

He nods then casts, "Finite Incantatem."

She gasps slightly as all the memories from the night of her abduction come rushing back to her.

"Bloody hell!" she gasps.

She looks at her now longer and darker hair.

"Whoa."

Severus smirks.

"That is the girl we know."

"Yea, now this feels right."

"Can you remember anything from the night you were taken?"

"Its kinda blurry but I remember some guy coming into my room and picking me up. I thought it was my dad but he said he wasn't and I started screaming and wailing for someone named 'Auntie Bea'. He took me downstairs and this 'Auntie Bea' person was being held at wand point and she tried to get me but they killed her after them dueling against her. I screamed and wailed for a good twenty minutes until I eventually wailed myself to sleep."

"Can you see a face?"

"Vaguely. But that doesn't matter. I just want to see my…the Polizzi's and find out why they've lied to me my entire life."

"All you're going to get is lies. I'm thoroughly surprised. You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"Well I have had five years to mull it over. And I guess so. Can I meet him? My father?" she asks hopeful.

"Of course but over the holidays next week. It will be easier for you to discuss everything and to figure out if you're going to continue to be Christi Polizzi or if we will make it so that you can be your true self."

She nods and smiles.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth."

"Well I'm your godfather. That's what I'm supposed to do."

She smiles and goes over to him and hugs him.

He smirks and hugs her back.

When she pulls back from the hug she goes to retreat to the dorms but is stopped.

"Ch…Ainsley, wait for a moment. Just until we figure out on what we're going to do you have remain as Christi, just until we have things sorted out. And until then you have to go back to looking like her."

She nods allowing him to do the glamour spell on her.

"Can I invite Draco? I mean he's my best friend and keep this to himself."

"He'll already be there. There's a meeting on Monday but we'll leave early."

"Okay and how will he be there?"

"You'll see now off to bed it's almost curfew."

She nods then she heads out of the office feeling much better about knowing who she truly was and that she was going to meet her father.

She heads to common room and smiles as she enters.

"Everything go alright?"

"Perfect."

"So what did you find out?" Draco asks.

"You'll see on Monday." She winks then heads up to her room.

**¥Monday¥**

Waking up early and dressing quickly in jeans and a top then tossing her robes over them she quickly brushes her hair and ties it back into a ponytail then gels back all the loss strands of hair back then slips on her sneakers. Once she finishes dressing she shrinks her trunk down and stuffs it in her pocket. She puts her wand in her pocket in her robes then holds out her arm.

"Come on Yuki it's time to go." She said.

The snowy owl comes swooping in and perches itself on her arm then makes it's way up to her shoulder and sits there.

"Good girl. Now come on. We can't be late. Early breakfast then off to meet my father."

Walking into the Great Hall Christi spots her brother Cristiano.

"Christi! Mum and Dad said you're not coming home what's up!" he whines.

"Sorry kiddo, it's just that…I found out the truth behind a big secret they were keeping from me all these years."

"Oh that you were adopted?"

"Yea that. But…look I'll explain the rest when you're in your fifth year so that you'll understand things better. I gotta get something to eat as Professor Snape is taking me where I need to go."

"Why is he taking you!"

"Because he's my real godfather."

"Seriously!"

"Yup. Now I gotta go." She said grabbing a Chocolate Chocolate Chip muffin and some toast and bacon then runs out of the Great Hall.

She skids to a stop just outside Snape's office and she stuffs the rest of the bacon in her mouth chews it and swallows it then enters his office knocking.

"Ah, its about time."

"Sorry Professor I got caught up with my…brother." She said taking a bite out of her muffin.

"That's not healthy."

"I can run it off." She shrugs.

"Your father will insist that you start eating healthy."

"Oi! I get enough of the 'eat healthy' speech from Graham about eating healthy during the season."

"Good." He said.

She rolls her eyes and giggles.

Severus smirks and shakes his head.

"We're taking the Floo over there."

"Okay."

"Everyone should be arriving for the meeting around noon and the Malfoy's should be arriving home in a few hours as soon as they retrieve Draco from the train station."

She nods and enters the Floo after quickly finishing off her muffin then feeding some toast to Yuki.

"What's the owl's name?"

"Yuki it means snow in Japanese. When I got her I researched names and I found that and liked it."

Severus nodded then dropped the Floo powder saying, "Malfoy Manor."

Arriving there in a matter of seconds Christi tumbles out of the floor and slides across the floor as Yuki flies up a bit then flies over to a chair and perches on the back of it.

Christi hits a leg of the table with an audible 'omfph'. The sits up.

"I take it you don't travel by Floo often."

"Not often enough." She said.

"Well the library is upstairs and it's the third door on your right. You father and I will be up shortly."

She nods and starts heading up there but is stopped.

"One minute." He said.

"Finite Incantatem." He casts.

"Thanks." She smiles then heads upstairs.

She walks into the library and smiles.

"Wicked." She smiles.

She goes over and finds _'The Tales of Beddle the Bard'_. She goes and pulls it off the shelf and opens it to the first tale which was her all time favorite. _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_. She remembered her father, the one she was about to meet, reading it to her every night. The Polizzi's refused to read it to her whenever she asked but they read it to Cristiano which should have been the first clue that she didn't belong in that family.

The library door opens but she doesn't hear it as she was so absorbed in the book.

"Ainsley." She hears and she lifts her head and turns pushing her hair behind her ear to look at who called her.


	7. Chapter 7

_The library door opens but she doesn't hear it as she was so absorbed in the book._

"_Ainsley." She hears and she lifts her head and turns pushing her hair behind her ear to look at who called her._

She looks over and smiles immediately knowing her father and she drops the book jumping up and running over and hugging him.

He hugs her back and holds her close.

"My precious Ainsley." He says softly.

She buries her face in his chest in happy tears as he was six foot tall and she was five three and half tall.

"No need for tears Sely." He said.

"They're happy tears. Not sad." She said but it was slightly muffled as her face was still buried in his chest.

"It's good to have you back where you belong."

"It feels good to know who I truly am."

He smiles and holds her close to him.

"You look so much like your mother."

"That's what Uncle Sev keeps telling me."

"Well it's all true."

She smiles and just hugs him tighter as a little house elf comes in.

"Tilla sorry for interrupting Your Lordship but Tilla was sent to tell Your Lordship that the guests are arriving."

"Very well now be gone."

Tilla nods then pops out.

"Well time for a proper introduction." Voldemort says.

"Before anything can we get Draco up here. Uncle Sev and I have a bet going on how he reacts. I say he's gonna stand there stammering like a baboon for a few minutes. Uncle Sev says he's gonna pass out. I'm riding 5 galleons on this." She giggles.

"How much do you have Severus?"

"Ten galleons." He smirks.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Tilla." He calls.

Tilla pops in and looks at him.

"Yes sir?" she asks.

"Send Draco up here immediately."

She nods then pops downstairs.

"I say I go back to looking like "Christi" then be like 'oh wait this isn't me!' then change back to me."

Voldemort chuckles and shakes his head.

"A true Slytherin through and through."

A knock comes a moment later and Snape quickly does the glamour spell on her to make her look like Christi again and she runs over to the window where she was sitting before and grabs the book attempting to keep a straight face.

"You wanted to see me?" he asks.

"Hey Draco!"

"Christi? What are you doing here?"

"Christi? Wait! This isn't me. Uncle Sev a little help?" she asks biting the inside of her cheeks to keep a straight face.

"Of course Sley." He says keeping a straight face.

"Sley?" Draco thinks, "Where have I heard that? Oh yes! Father speaking of the Dark…oh boy!"

"Finite Incantatem." He casts.

He watches as the glamour spell diminishes and Christi's eyes change to a soft hazel color, and her hair gets longer and darker to a dark brown.

"Draco, this is my daughter Ainsley Lynn. You may know her as Christi."

Draco just stands there and starts stammering like a baboon.

"HAHA! YES! Ten galleons Uncle Sev! Haha! Yes!" she giggles.

"Later."

"Fine with me just as long as you pay up."

He nods and the two men leave the teenagers alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out Friday and wanted to surprise you."

"Yea well some surprise. I don't think we can continue this relationship." He said as they had begun dating two weeks prior.

"Draco what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that we're through." He informs then walks out.

She gasps for breath then sinks to her knees wrapping her arms around her waist waving her hand casting wards up on the room and silencing charms so that no one would hear her or walking in on her unexpectedly.

Heading downstairs Draco heads into the dinning room that was used for the meetings when Voldemort looked over at Draco.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"Library."

"Is she coming?"

"No idea and don't really care." He shrugs his normal break up demeanor showing.

"Damn it Draco." Snape growls at him then rushes upstairs.

Voldemort gets up and follows knowing when Snape did that something was wrong with Ainsley.

"My Lord if I may. She trusts me right now and I don't…"

"No need to explain go check on her."

Severus nods and goes.

He gets to the room and opens the door and goes inside.

Looking up as the alert charms went off Ainsley {Christi} looks and sees her godfather.

"Go away."

"Mea, talk to me."

"Huh?"

He smirks.

"Ainsley means one's meadow in Celtic. So I took the first three letters from meadow and got Mea."

She smiles a bit the sighs shakily.

"So Mea, talk to me. What's the matter?"

"It's stupid."

"Well it has you pretty upset for putting up wards and silencing charms."

She sighs heavily.

"Draco broke up with me all because of my true identity. I just need to get over it. He's a stupid guy. I can find someone better."

He goes over and hugs her. He remembered when they were two and they played together in the yard. He wished they could back to then and change that and make sure that her abduction never happened and they grew up together but he knew that would never happen.

"It's going to be okay. You're right. He's just a stupid guy. Do you need a few more minutes alone?"

She nods.

"Okay, I'll tell your father. Just come down when you're ready."

She nods and sighs.

Severus leaves the room and he heads down the hall and looks at Voldemort.

"She needs a few more minutes alone. She'll come down when she's ready."

He nods and sighs.

"Once she gets back to school she'll be fine." Severus says.

He nods and they head back downstairs.

"Is everything okay my Lord?" Lucius asks.

"Yes just a minor problem which has been resolved."

They start the meeting starts and Tilla pops in.

"Your Lordship, excuse me. Tilla was asked to get Mister Snape. The teary girl in the library asked Tilla to get him. So Tilla doing that." She said timidly.

Severus gets up and heads upstairs.

He enters the library and sees Ainsley.

"What's the matter Mea?"

"I can't go down there. I don't, won't and can't go down there. Please don't make me. Please." She begs him in tears.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to go. He won't force you if you're not ready. He's not going to push you into this life. Trust me."

She nods and sighs.

"I'm tired. I wanna go to bed." She says softly.

"Okay. Tilla." He calls.

Tilla pops in.

"Yes Mister Snape?"

"Take Miss. Riddle here to Riddle manor and show her to her room there and inform the elves there that she is the daughter of the Master of the manor and to get her whatever she wants and to listen and follow her orders or requests. Be sure she's comfortable."

"Yes Mister Snape, Tilla can do that." Tilla says.

Tilla goes over and takes Ainsley's hand and apperate's them to Riddle Manor.

"Mistress follow Tilla upstairs."

Christi nods and sighs.

She follows Tilla and they get to her room.

"Your room Mistress. Elves here are Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy. Just call if you need something. Tilla will inform them of you."

"Thank you Tilla."

Tilla gasps.

"Tilla has never been thanked before Miss. Riddle! You are very kinda Miss. Riddle."

She nods and lies back on her bed. The room was decorated in forest green and silver. He bedding was silver and black and the sheet that went over the mattress, the top sheet, and pillow cases were black silk.

Back at Malfoy Manor Severus returns downstairs.

"How is she?"

"Tilla took her home. She was refusing to come down."

Voldemort nods and leans back continuing on with the meeting.

After two hours they finish up and everyone leaves and Voldemort looks at Draco.

"Draco, my boy, stay behind. I want a word with you."

"Yes My Lordship."

After everyone disperses Voldemort looks at him.

"What happened with you and Ainsley? She was perfectly fine until she spoke to you."

"Just a little chit chat between classmates. She must be on her chick thing they get every month and is upset over some little petty fact." Draco said like it was nothing.

Voldemort eyes him suspiciously then ignores him.

Draco notices this and he gets up and leaves only to be cornered by Severus.

"Outside." He snides then walks out.

They head outside and Severus looks at him.

"What was that with Sley? Breaking up with her all because she was honest with you in telling you who she was. She didn't want secrets and do you think she's scared? She just found out who she truly is after fourteen years."

Draco just shrugs and ignores him stepping around him and heading to his room to catch up on some reading.


End file.
